


Angel Whispers In The Night

by NtheDemon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Youngjae, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Getting Help, Heavy Angst, Junior Youngjae, M/M, Rape Recovery, Senior JB, Seriously Brace Your Feelings, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Triggers, Worried JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: On the way home from school one day, Youngjae gets grabbed and tragedy happens. He gets raped and he is left crying in the dirty alley. Trying to figure out what to do, he goes home thinking he would be okay. But he isn't, the Junior slips into depression, and with no where to go... he does the unthinkable. Swallowing a bunch of pills, he doesn't think he has anything to live for anymore. But if only he could have seen his guardian angel that had been by his side the entire time.. someone that wanted to save him....JB knows something is wrong with his best friend, the usual smiling face, was nothing but sorrow and nothing he could do made him feel better. Then one day, Youngjae misses school, so the Senior goes to check on him, only to find that his perfect angel tried to kill himself. Without thinking about it, he called for help, and he would stay beside him every step of the way....Isn't that how love works?





	1. Sweet Face of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously be warned, this is gonna hit hard, there will be tears but it will get better! <3

Something was different, something was wrong with Youngjae Choi but no one could have realized it was something this terrible. He tried his best to hid it, tried to not let anyone know exactly why his bright smile had changed so much. No one knew that one day on his way home from school he was grabbed and raped by a man that left him in a dark alley dirty and bleeding. Days after he kept his smile on his face, or he tried to, and he thought many wouldn’t notice the differences in him most didn’t… but someone did.

Jaebum Im, senior at the same high school, and best friend to Youngjae had noticed that something was terribly wrong with the junior but he wasn’t trying to talk about it, he wasn’t letting anyone know. No matter how badly he tried to get the other to talk to him, Youngjae always smiled sadly and shook his head before walking away. Usually he would let it go, usually he would shrug it off, but there was something terribly wrong.. He could feel it.

But if only he realized how wrong it was, if only he could have gotten Youngjae to talk to him, then maybe he wouldn’t be riding in the back of an ambulance praying to every God and Goddess in the Heavens to keep Youngjae alive…..

_ How did everything go wrong so quickly? How did Youngjae believe JB could live without him? How? _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of his junior year at Iniuasma High School, and Younjae Choi was looking forward to his future. He took many classes on the senior level which was making it easier to get into a great university. He was a bright and sunny teenager that had a lot to look forward to in his life... until it was all taken away from him. Everything he built was torn away by an action that left him shaken to the very core and without realizing it, took a piece of someone's heart with that action. He had no idea how much his best friend loved him, until he tried to take his own life, and JB was the one that found him. He had no idea how much he would have lost if what he had done was successful.

Youngjae still wasn't sure exactly how JB became his best friend, when the older boy came to the school he scared quite a few of the students but there was something about him that Youngjae wanted to know. So one lunch when JB was sitting by himself, he walked over and introduced himself to the other, and two years later they were best friends. He told the older everything because he never wanted to hide anything from his best friend but what had happened to him, he knew he couldn't tell him, couldn't tell anyone. Youngjae thought he would be okay, that if he acted like nothing happened then he could forget about the act, but for being a person of such high IQ he should have known that would have never worked. Ignoring was never the same thing as forgetting and ignoring something this terrible was never ever going to work... it wasn't going to make him better, if anything, it was going to make him worse.

_ "Don't scream pretty boy, or else I will follow you home and kill everyone you ever loved." Hissed the rapist as he pulled Youngjae's pants from his body while the boy tried his best to fight him off but nothing he did helped him... nothing..... _

Youngjae still had nightmares, he wasn't eating, and as for him singing the way he had was something he never did anymore. He used to sing all the time, in between classes, for his chorus class, and even for his friends and family but he lost his passion for it. He had nothing to sing for now, no joy in his heart that he wanted to share, and he thought no one would notice but many had... and JB was one of them. He felt Youngjae pulling away from him, and he could tell that something was wrong but the younger wouldn't talk to him. No matter how hard he tried to push the other would just wave it off with a sad smile and a shake of his head. He needed to try and get through to him, but when he finally got the nerve to confront him about it, Youngjae stopped showing up for school entirely.

After calling him continuously with no answer, JB finally decided to go by his home to check on him, he had met Youngjae's parents and they seemed to like him since he was helping Youngjae come out of his shell so he knew that if anyone were going to go check on the younger then it should be him. So after his last class of the day, JB finally got out of school and all but ran to his motorcycle needing to make sure Youngjae was okay but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that something was terribly wrong. And sure enough when he got to the Choi home, it was deathly quiet and when he rang the doorbell and knocked on the door no one answered. He would have to apologize to Youngjae's parents for what he was about to do but he needed to get in the home so he took a step back and used all of his strength to slam against the door which made it fly open. Running into the home, he called for his friend, but no answer and when he ran to Youngjae's bedroom the bed was slept in but no one was in it so he went to his bathroom which was locked.

Feeling sheer dread hit him, he banged against it but no answer, "Youngjae please! If you are in there let me in... I can help you..." He heard a soft groan but nothing more so he stepped back and kicked the door open. What he saw, is something he would never ever forget, but Youngjae was laying in a pool of his own vomit and blood not moving. Pulling out his cellphone, he called 911 right away while he went to his friend. "Send help please! My friend has swallowed a bunch of pills and has thrown up but he isn't moving!" He screeched into the phone and as he listened to the operator, he did what she said and helped him into the shower to cool him off until the ambulance came. Wiping him off, JB tried not to cry, he tried not to feel the horror that he felt because if he had been a moment later then he would have lost his angel forever.

By the time the ambulance came, Youngjae was still unresponsive but he was making a few more noises so that eased some of the dread in JB, and when they got him hooked up and ready to go JB followed while he called Youngjae's parents to let them know what had happened. The paramedic helped JB into the ambulance and off they went. After getting off the phone with his crying mother, JB focused on Youngjae, reaching out and holding his cold hand he let out a small sob before shaking his head. No he couldn't cry, that wasn't going to help his best friend, but he couldn't help it because when he finally figured out just how important Youngjae was to him, he almost lost him. "Hold on Youngjae, you have to hold on..." Was all he could say as he prayed to every person he could possibly think of in the Heaven's to keep his angel with him.


	2. Opening Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a couple of days since JB had found Youngjae, since JB had almost lost everything that was ever important to him. And it had been two days since he had seen the gorgeous warm brown eyes looking in his direction, he was really wishing he could see them again. But since he found him, JB hadn't left his side and stayed day and night at the hospital waiting for him to wake up.
> 
> Finally Youngjae had opened his eyes.....

Two days had never felt so long in JB's entire life, he had to wait for many things, and usually he didn't complain but waiting for Youngjae to open his eyes was taking far to long and he was getting anxious by the second. Youngjae's parents had gone home for the time being, his mother wanted to try and get some sleep before Youngjae woke up so they left JB to watch after their son. And watched he did, he wasn't going to leave Youngjae, he was already feeling like he failed him because he didn't see how bad Youngjae was. He should have seen how lost his best friend was, that he was losing weight, he wasn't sleeping, and he never sang anymore... he should have seen all of this but he didn't and he felt like he failed Youngjae.

Leaning back in the chair that was his home for the past two days, JB closed his eyes and let out a soft breath, he should rest the best he could even though he wasn't going to leave Youngjae's side. Right when he was starting to doze off, he felt the hand he was holding twitch for the first time, and that shot him right up thought of sleep gone. Youngjae groaned and slowly opened his eyes to look around to where he was, they landed on his best friend that was staring at him in shock. "Youngjae.. your awake..." Before anything else could be said, the nurse that was assigned to Youngjae came into the room, she was watching his vitals from him machine and saw that he was awake. After checking him over and making him say what year it was and his name, she was satisfied and left them to tell his doctor the progress that had happened. Not a word was said, and JB was dying to talk to him but he wasn't even sure where to begin.

"You found me..." Came Youngjae's raspy voice which made JB's heart clench in pain but he nodded his head, "Yeah..." The younger boy hummed for a moment and let out a deep sigh, "I suppose if anyone were to find me then it would have been you but why.. why couldn't I just die? Why did you have to find me.." It was like he wasn't even talking to JB anymore, it was like he was wondering why he was still on the planet. JB pursed his lips together and let out a deep sigh, he wasn't sure exactly where to start but he needed to know. He needed to know why someone so important thought they could leave the world without anyone caring.

Standing up slowly, JB leaned over Youngjae so he could really see the other, he was paler than usual but with the rest that he had, he was looking better but there was something in his eyes that made JB want to cry. "Why?" Was all the older boy said, but with the way Youngjae looked back at him, he knew he understood what he meant. Shaking his head, "I don't know I was just..." JB was already shaking his head, "Liar, tell me why you did this? Why you thought your parents could live without you? Why you thought I could live without you..." That seemed to shake something in Youngjae who's eyes filled with tears, but he still shook his head, "I can't JB... I can't..." Was all he would say which made JB all but climb into the bed with the younger and wrap him tight in his arms. "Tell me Jae." Was whispered and that seemed to break Youngjae who wrapped his arms around the senior and sob into his chest like the dams broke. 

All JB could do was hold Youngjae while he cried, even though he wasn't sure exactly why, but he could feel the burden lift off of his friend so he held him close to his own body. "Why Jae? Why did you want to leave me?" He said with his own tears as he held the other, he couldn't imagine a world without Youngjae in it and he wanted to know why he thought the would would keep spinning without him in it. It seemed Youngjae was finally able to catch his breath, but he didn't let go of JB, not that he was complaining in the single bit. "I was raped..." Was whispered against JB's neck but it sent chills down his very spine and all he could do was hold Youngjae closer to him. It all made sense, why he was pulling away from JB, why he wasn't eating, sleeping, and singing because this terrible act had happened to his wonderful angel. "I am so sorry Jae, I am so sorry but I am not leaving you. You don't need to be afraid anymore, I will protect you." He looked down at the tear stained cheeks of the one that held his heart, his long fingers wiped the tears from his eyes and he nodded his head before leaning down and kissing Youngjae's forehead. "I will protect you." That seemed to calm down the other enough to finally close his eyes and let out a soft breath to signal that he was going to go back to sleep.

JB sat in his bed, still holding him close to his own body, afraid that if he let him go then he would break again. He was having issues not breaking himself, how could anyone do such a terrible act to someone let alone his angel? How could someone taken something so important without a care in the world, how could anyone make such a perfect person feel so terrible about themselves. Youngjae had always had one of those smiles that made JB's breath catch, and just being near him made him feel warm and cared for. But someone had taken that from the both of them, but JB wasn't going to stop until he got that back to them. He wasn't going to stop until his angel was all better again even if it took time. 

Looking down at the perfect face of Youngjae, JB couldn't stop his fingers from trailing over the handsome features of the other, knowing that no matter how long it took he would make that perfect smile would come back to him. "I love you Youngjae Choi and I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again." Holding him close, JB made himself as comfortable as he could, falling asleep with Youngjae's head on his chest. He was going to make sure he was there with him every step of the way because Youngjae was his angel who needed to find his wings again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crying while writing this so please hold on to your feels.


	3. Growing Wings Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since Youngjae tried to commit suicide and true to his word JB hadn't left his side the entire time. He didn't push Youngjae to tell him what happened, he was just there to try and get his angel to grow his wings back and learn to fly once again.

Youngjae was at home, his parents had talked to the principal of the school and got all his assignments for the next month for him to do at home, so he didn't have to worry about the gossip that would be around him after what happened. Though he knew his knight in shining armor stopped any rumor that was going around about him because he truly cared. He thought he dreamed JB telling him that he loved him in the hospital, how could someone so perfect care for someone so broken, but with how JB has taken care of him.. he was starting to wonder if it was true. Speaking of the amazing senior, Youngjae turned in his bed and saw the time, and sure enough he heard the door open and JB's humming came to his room. His parents had given JB a key to their home because they knew that out of everyone their son knew, he trusted JB with everything that he was.

"Hey Jae, you up?" Came the gorgeous deep voice of JB which sent butterflies in his system, "Yeah I am awake." He answered back as he watched his door open and JB walked through. Why was he so perfect? Youngjae asked himself that question plenty of times even before what had happened, but now it was like he was his angel instead of the other way around. Today JB was wearing dark blue jeans, a white tshirt, and his leather jacket on top of it and Youngjae needed help because all he could do was stare and then try to fix his own hair knowing he looked like a mess.

"None of that, you look amazing as always." JB told him as he plopped down on his bed which made Youngjae blush bright before looking at his hands giving a nervous giggle. He picked at the white shirt he was wearing and let out a soft sigh which caused JB to look at him concerned, "You alright?" Youngjae nodded his head before looking up at him, "What has been said..." He looked at JB who made a slight face and shook his head, "It doesn't matter what has been said Jae, it is nothing but rumors." Youngjae moved slightly so he could be closer to his best friend, "I want to know Jaebongi... please..." Seeing the other let out a soft sigh, he sat up and held the younger's hand. "Alright, I have stopped most that I have heard but many know that you tried to kill yourself but no one knows why. There are some colorful rumors that I have heard which I have completely stopped once they fly past someone's lips but yeah..." Youngjae nodded his head and licked his lips, he figured many would know what happened. It was a small town so when JB called the ambulance for him, he was sure that many sat and watched.

"Thank you Jaebongi, it means everything that I have you watching over me and protecting me..." He said in a soft voice which cause JB to hold tighter to his hand and gave him a nod, "Don't thank me Jae, I do it because I really care for you." The tone made Youngjae's heart clench and he nodded his head with a gentle smile, he thought with what was taken from him that he would never really care for anyone again but JB was different, JB was always different. Since they became friends and gotten closer, the older boy had taken over Youngjae's heart and the younger was starting to realize how deeply his feelings for JB were. Clearing his throat some, he moved closer to his best friend, until their legs were touching and he slowly reached out and traced JB's perfect jawline softly with his fingers.

"I love you Jaebum Im, more than I ever thought I could, and I know that I should have told you a long time ago but I really do." Something changed in JB's dark eyes because they turned warm and he felt fingers against his own cheek. "I love you too Youngjae, and know that no matter what.. I am here for you." Youngjae nodded his head letting the tears he felt fall from his eyes before he leaned up slowly into JB's personal space and captured his lips in a soft delicate kiss. JB didn't push him, he didn't force the kiss deeper knowing after what had happened, Jae needed to set the tone for whatever happened between them. Breaking the kiss slowly, Youngjae gave him a slight smile before nodding his head. "I am ready to tell you what happened..."

JB's eyes widened but he moved his body closer to Youngjae and wrapped his arms around his slender frame slowly, knowing that the story wasn't going to be a good one and he wanted to show him that he was there. The younger nuzzled into his chest and let out a deep sigh, "It was the beginning of the year, I always walked that path every time I got out of school. I never felt anything bad and there was always light so I felt safe. I passed the alley right before I cross to get to the main road where my house is when I was grabbed. I didn't see him at all but he threw me against the wall, grabbed me by the throat and told me that if I made a sound he would follow me home and kill my family." Youngjae sniffled which caused JB to hold him a bit tighter to his body, feeling sorrow well up for his angel, and anger for the one that did this to him. "He threw me down on the ground and ripped my pants off of me, I fought but he had a knife... he was stronger... and then it happened. All I felt was pain and no matter how much I screamed, no one came.." JB felt tears on his chest, his own falling from his eyes, but he stayed quiet knowing Youngjae needed to get it out. "When it was over, he kicked me just for good measure I suppose, and left me there. I was bleeding and I couldn't stand but I knew I had to get home so I picked myself up and got home.." 

And then the dam broke and Youngjae cried, having to relive what had happened and finally letting someone know what happened, and JB held him close to his body trying to control his own tears. He knew that the story was going to be terrible but finally hearing it in his own words, hearing the pain almost broke his heart. When the sobs stopped, JB looked down at his angel and when the eyes he loved so dearly looked back at him, he gave a soft smile before kissing his lips gently. Once they broke apart, he kissed his forehead, "Thank you for telling me Youngjae, you needed to let it out, and I promise you that I will protect you no matter what. But I will find the person that did this.. and we will bring him to justice because we can't allow this Jae.." Youngjae nodded once and nuzzled closer into the one that held his heart. "I think I am ready now, I can tell my story... as long as you are at my side..." He sounded a little lost but when he saw JB smile at him, he knew that no matter what happened now, he could face anything as long as JB was there with him.

And maybe with some healing, he would be able to fly again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crying... but there it is, YoungBum will survive together, Youngjae will fly again thanks to JB.


End file.
